Turbine blade sealing structures, for example, angel wings and skirts improve accessory hardware life by preventing exposure of the accessory hardware to hot gases, which would significantly reduce accessory hardware life. Currently, ceramic matrix composite (CMC) fan blades do not need skirts or angel wings because they operate at low enough temperatures that hot gas ingestion does not occur. As increases in efficiency are desired, designs for lighter weight and more responsive blades are being sought; as such, CMC blades are being used in harsher and higher temperature environments in the system.
As such, there is a need for angel wing and skirt designs and methods of making the angel wings and skirts for ceramic matrix composite components.